WO 2003/002383 describes an airbag arrangement on a motor vehicle with a gas generator which forms a peripheral shoulder. The gas generator is secured on a flange via bolts. Positioned and secured between the shoulder and the flange is an airbag of textile material. Distance spacers are positioned between the airbag material and the shoulder. Through-holes are drilled through the spacer and the base plate of the flange through which screw-bolts can be guided. The gas generator and the flange are secured to each other via the screw-bolts (threaded fasteners). The airbag textile forms recesses through which the screw bolts are guided. Slide areas are provided on the screw-bolts so that the airbag can slide along them. During the unimpeded filling with deployment gas, the airbag rests upon the bottom side of the shoulder; if the deployment is impeded, the airbag slides away from the shoulder and allows the deployment gas to escape through the intermediate area between the shoulder and the spacer. The design according to the prior art is very expensive.
The object of this invention is therefore to make available an airbag device which is simple to assemble and manufacture and which also facilitates a precise guidance of the flow of deployment gas.